


Шаги (цикл драбблов)

by medb



Series: Путем Неизбежности [1]
Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle, xxxHoLic
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 21:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medb/pseuds/medb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пост-канон. Цикл коротких зарисовок о втором путешествии, без соблюдения хронологической последовательности.</p><p>Курогане по очереди одарил каждого из своих спутников, в том числе спящую Мокону, суровым взглядом и бескомпромиссно подытожил:<br/>- Все, больше никаких шуток с местными богами.<br/>Разумеется, легче сказать, чем сделать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Кот

**Author's Note:**

> Ключевые слова к первым трем зарисовкам были придуманы _**Морфи.**_ , в честь чего (и не только этого) ей же сей цикл и посвящается =^^=

_Иду и иду,_   
_А сколько еще идти да идти_   
_По летним полям._   
_**Бусон** _

 

\- Они предпочитают подкрадываться к жертве сзади, - с неимоверно серьезным видом сообщил Фай.  
Сидевшая у него на коленях Мокона подпрыгнула и пискнула в испуганном восторге, повторив:  
\- Сзади?!  
Маг кивнул с прежней серьезностью и развил свою мысль:  
\- Вероятно, сзади жертва кажется им аппетитней и… мягче, - он откинул со лба волосы и задумчиво заметил. – Во всяком случае, гигантские снежные барсы у нас в Целесе хватали зазевавшихся барашков именно сзади.  
\- Бедные барашки! – тут же прослезилась Мокона и громко всхлипнула, полная неподдельного сочувствия.  
\- Ага, при этом вчерашние бараньи отбивные ты преспокойно умяла за милую душу, еще и мои стащила, - вполголоса проворчал себе под нос раздраженный Курогане, но его нахально проигнорировали.  
Дерево покачнулось от сильного удара, и их тряхнуло, как спелые груши.  
Шаоран едва не сорвался, но все же сумел восстановить равновесие, перевел дух и с некоторой опаской уточнил:  
\- А пастухов они не трогали?..  
Фай беспечно улыбнулся и махнул рукой:  
\- Да нет, пастухи им казались слишком тощими, да вдобавок их от одежды очищать чересчур долго и хлопотно!  
Подобная осведомленность о гастрономических пристрастиях кошек-переростков не могла не настораживать.  
Особенно в контексте того, что они втроем (вчетвером, если считать тупую манджу) сидели на толстой узловатой ветке могучего дуба, а внизу под ними рычала и бесновалась как раз кошка-переросток, размером с быка и с характером пираньи.  
Курогане вздохнул и возвел взгляд к сумеречному небу, которое бледно просвечивало сквозь переплетение ветвей.  
Видимо, им все же стоило послушать старуху-гадалку, которая утверждала, что в заброшенный храм в горах давно никто из деревенских не ходит, потому что на нем лежит загадочное и неведомое Проклятие Зверя. Однако, разумеется, они в своем поиске не могли проигнорировать храмовую библиотеку. Правда, полезной информации в итоге не отыскали, зато нашли себе очередные неприятности.  
Дерево вновь ощутимо тряхнуло. Курогане, сидевший между Фаем и Шаораном, ухватился за ветку покрепче и негромко проворчал:  
\- Вроде ведь всякими развалинами и прочими фрагментами истории всегда интересовался другой пацан, ты был практичнее. На фига тебе вдруг понадобился этот памятник старины?  
Шаоран пристыженно покраснел и низко опустил голову. Маг ткнул воина кулаком в плечо и укоризненно протянул:  
\- Куро-рин, ты не понимаешь!  
\- Куро-рин бука! – радостно подхватила Мокона, перепрыгнув ему на голову.  
Курогане, досадливо зарычав, смахнул ее и мрачно уставился на Фая:  
\- Ты прав, не понимаю! И вообще, хватит дергаться и раскачивать ветку, а то скину!  
Он притворно замахнулся, однако маг даже и не подумал испугаться, спокойно глядя прямо ему в глаза с открытой улыбкой. Потому что прекрасно знал, что никто никуда его не скинет.  
Мокона обиженно пискнула и демонстративно спряталась в капюшоне Фая.  
Курогане нахмурился и отвернулся.  
Кошка продолжала с разбегу биться головой о дерево, чем еще больше увеличивала свое сходство с быком. Она была черная и блестящая, из гладкого отполированного металла, в щелях сочленений бурлила раскаленная лава, точно так же светились маленькие хищные глазки на оскаленной морде. Во лбу посверкивало пустое углубление, в котором раньше красовался ало-рыжий прозрачный рубин размером с кулак.  
Теперь означенный рубин нервно крутил в свободной руке Шаоран. Собственно, как раз после изъятия самоцвета кошка, бывшая до этого обыкновенной статуей в храме, внезапно ожила и мгновенно взбесилась.  
«Все же довольно оригинальный способ защиты от воров», - уже в который раз подумал Курогане и опять мрачно покосился на Фая. Тот улыбнулся еще шире и наконец пояснил:  
\- У этого камня огромная магическая сила! Я почувствовал это сразу, и Шаоран-кун тоже…  
Воин фыркнул и закатил глаза:  
\- В таком случае, логично было предположить, что без охраны такой талисман не оставят.  
Маг выразительно развел руками, чуть не сверзившись вниз, в ждущие стальные зубы – пришлось привычно ловить его за воротник.  
Шаоран встряхнулся и устремил на своего наставника предельно виноватый взгляд:  
\- Простите, Курогане-сан… Я непозволительно увлекся и не подумал о последствиях.  
Воин в ответ только хмуро вздохнул.  
Хуже всего было то, что на тварь не действовали заклинания ни мага, ни пацана, да и к атакам мечом она отнеслась совершенно равнодушно – лезвие со скрипом скользило по гладкой шкуре, не оставляя ни царапины. Так что им пришлось срочно ретироваться из храма и лезть на ближайшее дерево.  
Эти интеллектуальные посиделки продолжались уже второй час. На исходе первого кошке надоело изображать быка и она вообразила себя бобром, то есть начала с повышенным энтузиазмом грызть ствол дерева. Стальные челюсти громко клацали. Мокона заскучала и в итоге беспечно задремала на коленях у мага.  
Наконец Курогане весь этот идиотизм осточертел совершенно, да и ноги здорово затекли – не говоря уж о том, что ствол стремительно истончался у основания и дерево начало опасно крениться набок – поэтому он прямо спросил:  
\- Ладно, про великую магическую силу я понял. Лично нам от этой штуковины будет какая-то практическая помощь в нашем деле?  
\- Эээ… - глубокомысленно протянул Шаоран и растерянно переглянулся с Фаем.  
Воин устало потер висок, потом забрал камень – неожиданно горячий – из рук пацана, тщательно прицелился и с силой метнул. Рубин со свистом влетел кошке прямо в лоб, попав на свое прежнее место, и прилип. Кошка застыла, словно задумавшись, потом с презрением выплюнула очередную порцию щепок, развернулась и, гордо помахивая хвостом, удалилась обратно в храм.  
Курогане по очереди одарил каждого из своих спутников, в том числе спящую Мокону, суровым взглядом и бескомпромиссно подытожил:  
\- Все, больше никаких шуток с местными богами.  
Разумеется, легче сказать, чем сделать.


	2. Дерево

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Кто опознает аллюзию на одну экранизацию русской народной сказки – молодец =)

Сильно пахло чем-то паленым, и эта настойчивая вонь здорово раздражала. Даже, пожалуй, больше, чем снисходительная улыбка противника, господина Крючконоса Девятого.  
Колдун – нужно сказать, имя ему дали вполне заслуженно, ибо нос его, весьма впечатляющих размеров, так сильно загибался книзу, что кончик почти касался губ – пощипывал седые волоски у себя на подбородке и задумчиво щурил бесцветные глаза. Был он невысокий, полноватый, с тщательно расчесанными золотыми – на полном серьезе золотыми – волосами, кутался в дорогой парчовый халат и казался вполне довольным собой.  
\- Ну что, еще партию? – с ленцой предложил он, неспешно смешивая шашки.  
Курогане недолго подумал и кивнул. Больше делать все равно было нечего.  
А все потому, что чертова манджу опять умудрилась по прибытии в новый мир выплюнуть их в разных местах. Воин оказался в глухом дремучем лесу, на редкость мрачном, пыльном и заросшем паутиной, проблуждал там полдня, оголодал, едва не озверел и наконец набрел на особняк, тоже пыльный и заросший паутиной. Однако жилой. Живые рыцарские доспехи без шлема с лязгом и грохотом проводили его в покои к хозяину, господину Крючконосу, ужасному колдуну и талантливому звездочету (во всяком случае, так отрекомендовался он сам). Окинув нежданного гостя внимательным и несколько ехидным взглядом, хозяин с удовольствием покряхтел, потирая руки, после чего предложил:  
\- А не сыграть ли нам в шашки?  
Курогане настороженно огляделся по сторонам, с удивлением обнаружив в парадном зале прямо на дорогих коврах целую рощу низких сучковатых деревьев без листвы, потом пристально посмотрел на колдуна. Тот, не дождавшись ответа, широко улыбнулся, словно добрый щедрый дядюшка любимому наследнику, и продолжил:  
\- Коли выиграешь, я тебя сытным обедом накормлю и велю слугам дорогу из леса показать. Старый я стал, люди чужие тут редко бывают, словом не с кем перемолвиться, тоска берет жуткая!  
Курогане задумался. Заметив его колебания, колдун улыбнулся еще шире и совсем уж сладко пропел:  
\- А ты, коли проиграешь, уж не обессудь, заберу я в качестве платы меч твой знатный…  
\- Нет, - мгновенно отрезал воин, не дав хозяину договорить.  
Тот запнулся, встретив столь решительный отпор, потом с притворным вздохом пробормотал:  
\- Первый раз на веку своем витязя встречаю, который столь в своей победе не уверен… - однако под пристальным взглядом Курогане поспешил предложить альтернативу. – Тогда я заберу жизнь твою!  
\- Идет, - невозмутимо согласился воин, про себя индифферентно подумав: «Попробуй».  
Крючконос осекся и в свою очередь тоже задумался, потом вздохнул и покачал головой, причмокнув губами:  
\- Вот дела, жизни ему своей не жалко, а меча жалко… Витязь, истинный витязь, давно не видал я таких!  
И кликнул очередные пустые доспехи, велев принести шашки.  
Сухие деревья едва заметно закачались, взволнованно поскрипывая, словно шептали что-то друг другу.  
Курогане досадливо поморщился, смахнул с кресла груду каких-то бумаг и сел.  
Он чувствовал, что его спутники где-то неподалеку – последнее время он научился ощущать их присутствие безошибочно – значит, нужно просто подождать, пока они отыщут его с помощью своей дурацкой магии.  
Они уже успели сыграть три раза, и все партии выиграл Курогане. Его досыта накормили – подаренный магом талисман позволил определить, что яда и чар в еде нет – обещали проводить на опушку и вдобавок вручили мешочек золотых монет. Причем колдун выглядел на редкость самодовольно для человека, который продул подчистую, так что воин оставался настороже и в любой момент ждал какой-нибудь подлянки.  
Деревья громко скрипели, раздражая и отвлекая внимание на себя.  
Наконец подошла к финалу и четвертая партия, с тем же результатом. Крючконос вдруг посерьезнел, неподвижно сидя в кресле и пристально глядя на игральную доску, а после вдруг грузно упал на колени и с откровенной театральностью возопил:  
\- О горе мне, горе, погибель моя пришла! Нечем мне больше платить за проигрыш, только самое главное мое сокровище и осталось! Ах, судьба моя горькая, судьбинушка!  
Курогане взирал на этот фарс с раздраженным недоумением и собрался уже было подняться на ноги, чтобы покинуть гостеприимного хозяина, как тот вдруг проворно вскочил с колен и с поклоном протянул ему сверкающую стеклянную сферу:  
\- Вот, витязь славный, прими это яйцо, но смотри не разбей! Ибо хранится в яйце этом смерть моя!  
Воин скептически взглянул на «яйцо», хмыкнул и резонно поинтересовался:  
\- Ну и зачем оно мне?  
Крючконос пораженно уставился на него и от изумления аж рот приоткрыл. Деревья взволнованно зашумели, изображая хор в античном театре (в прошлом мире они случайно попали в Древнюю Грецию на постановку «Лягушек» Аристофана, и Курогане остался под сильным впечатлением). Наконец хозяин справился с собой, прижал сферу к груди, как младенца, и недоверчиво спросил:  
\- Как?! Ты, разве, не за моей смертью пришел?..  
Воин раздраженно закатил глаза:  
\- Сколько раз мне еще повторить? Я здесь просто заблудился!  
\- Конечно, конечно, все вы так говорите… - недоверчиво протянул колдун, задумчиво теребя нижнюю губу.  
В это мгновение где-то в коридоре послышался грохот, двери в зал резко распахнулись, и на пороге возник запыхавшийся взъерошенный маг.  
\- Куро-сама! – с отчаяньем воскликнул он, от избытка чувств бросаясь воину на шею.  
\- Куро-сама! – тонким истеричным голосом вторила ему Мокона, и это было действительно плохо, потому что обычно тупая манджу предпочитала другие суффиксы, этот являлся персональной визитной карточкой придурочного мага.  
Курогане не успел увернуться: Фай налетел на него и повалил на пол, в следующую секунду на лицо ему приземлилась Мокона. С трудом отцепив ее от себя и держа в стороне на весу, воин мрачно уставился на мага, который невозмутимо расселся прямо на нем, упираясь ладонями ему в грудь, и счастливо улыбался. К сожалению, второй руки все еще не было – до Пиффла они пока не добрались – так что отпихнуть придурка было нечем.  
В двери влетел Шаоран с пылающим мечом в руках и встревоженно потребовал ответа:  
\- Курогане-сан, Вы в порядке?! Жители деревни, что на опушке леса, рассказали нам столько ужасов про этот особняк!..  
Позади него по коридору пьяной походкой прошелся пустой доспех и, споткнувшись, развалился на части. Судя по всему, спасатели прорывались с боем.  
\- Ох, ох, сколько народу, сколько гостей сразу на мою седую голову! – взволнованно пробормотал Крючконос, все так же прижимая сферу к груди одной рукой, а другой тщательно приглаживая свои золотые волосы, чтобы замаскировать лысину.  
Потом пристально оглядел означенных гостей, цепко подмечая малейшие детали.  
\- Сплошь добры молодцы, - наконец изрек он, на мгновение задержал на Фае взгляд, который воину очень не понравился, и сокрушенно вздохнул, закончив, - и ни одной красной девицы…  
\- Мокона девочка!!! – тут же с праведным возмущением воскликнула манджу.  
Колдун не нашелся, что можно на это ответить.  
Неизвестно, чем бы продолжилась эта своеобразная сцена, но тут, неожиданно кстати, засияла ровным голубоватым светом сережка Моконы.  
\- Пууууу, пора в путь! – радостно оповестила манджу, отращивая крылья и взлетая в воздух.  
Через минуту на память о гостях остался только беспорядок в виде развалившихся доспехов и раскатившихся по полу шашек.  
Крючконос сокрушенно покачал головой и задумчиво причмокнул губами по своей давней привычке:  
\- Вот ведь витязи какие странные пошли нынче…  
Деревья, некогда тоже бывшие витязями, в свое время пытавшимися предательски разбить доверчиво предложенное в качестве платы за выигрыш «яйцо» (оказавшееся фальшивым), согласно зашумели, скрипя ветками.  
Давно в Тридевятом Полесье не происходило ничего столь занимательного.


	3. Огонь

Из огня да в полымя – так, кажется, иногда оговорят? Ну, они умудрились попасть прямо из горячей схватки с разбойниками на пожар. И счастье еще, что перепуганные жители деревни были слишком заняты своей бедой, чтобы обратить внимание на странных чужаков, в прямом смысле свалившихся прямо с неба посреди площади.  
Деревушка оказалась совсем небольшая, но довольно опрятная, с зажиточными чистыми домами, побеленными совсем недавно. Вокруг возвышались могучие черные сосны, на горизонте виднелись острые пики гор, а в темное ночное небо радостно взмывали рыжие искры от полыхавшего буйным пламенем общинного амбара.  
Путешественники переглянулись – и присоединились к борьбе с пожаром. Не только из человеколюбия, но и просто потому, что никакой толковой информации они от убитых горем местных жителей не добьются.  
Общими слаженными усилиями с пламенем все же удалось справиться. Фай и Шаоран тайком применили свою магию – делать это в открытую они с некоторых пор опасались: кто знает, как тут относятся к подобным чудесам… а то пару миров назад их угораздило столкнуться с инквизицией, которая всех пойманных колдунов пытала до полусмерти, после чего торжественно сжигала на костре. Так что осторожность никогда не помешает.  
К счастью, люди спохватились вовремя, и весь урожай удалось спасти. Теперь только жители деревни как следует рассмотрели странников, особенно много внимания уделив раздувшейся от гордости Моконе… однако чужаки помогли в беде, поэтому на них уже взирали с умилением, как на своих, а на парочку подозрительных взглядов Курогане ответил такой хмурой гримасой, что сомневающиеся поспешили убраться прочь. Староста, подбросив шапку в воздух, на радостях велел выкатить на всех бочку свежесваренного пива, и народ принялся праздновать.  
Где-то ближе к полуночи Шаоран, с измученной улыбкой старательно отказываясь от дармовой выпивки, наконец рискнул спросить, что же послужило причиной внезапного пожара.  
Все голоса и музыка – в какой-то момент появились гусляры – рядом затихли. Однако не успели путешественники сообразить, что, видимо, задавать такой вопрос не следовало, как на них со всех сторон обрушился гвалт возбужденных голосов:  
\- Все дракон, все он, окаянный!  
\- Летает к нам почитай каждый день, падла!  
\- Никакого спасу от него нет!..  
\- Ох и за какие же грехи нам это наказание тяжкое?!  
Из этого шквала жалоб в итоге с трудом, но все же удалось извлечь рациональное зерно: пару лет назад в округе завелся огнедышащий дракон. Людей он не трогал, однако каждую неделю утаскивал то овцу, то корову, да вдобавок время от времени безо всякого повода плевал огнем в какой-нибудь дом… С ним пытались сладить, да куда с демонической тварью тягаться простым крестьянам! Несколько раз мимо проезжали знатные рыцари, но они либо заламывали за свои услуги слишком высокую плату, либо оказывались не в состоянии справиться с драконом, еле ноги уносили.  
Тут в разговоре вдруг снова образовалась пауза, после чего староста снова сорвал с головы шапку и со слезами на глазах взвыл:  
\- Благодетели вы наши!..  
После чего путешественникам неожиданно предложили победить дракона.  
Какая-то гибкая ветка едва не ударила его с размаху по лицу, Курогане еле успел увернуться и мрачно нахмурился, столь бесцеремонно вырванный из воспоминаний. Вокруг дурманно пахло хвоей, в небе над головой весело светило солнце, в кустах беспечно стрекотали какие-то сверчки – а они вдвоем с Шаораном тащились сквозь лес совершать очередной бескорыстный подвиг. Фай и Мокона остались в деревне, помогать перестраивать попорченный огнем амбар.  
Второй раз мелькнула невольная мысль, что, если б с ними была принцесса (любая) или другой пацан, они непременно согласились бы помочь сразу же, слишком добрые и мягкие, чтобы отказать прямой просьбе. Этот Шаоран был более решителен и сосредоточен на своей цели, он не любил отвлекаться на посторонние задачи, однако в итоге настойчивые просьбы жителей деревни все же заставили его почувствовать себя неловко… так что результат все равно тот же. Впрочем, возможно, повлияло также то, что, по словам старосты, в деревне осталось несколько книг одного странствующего мага-лекаря, которые местные жители счастливы были бы сбыть с рук в качестве благодарности.  
Путешественники тащились по лесу примерно час, когда начали попадаться выжженные проталины и следы старых пожарищ… а потом лес как-то очень быстро закончился, сменившись невысокими, но крутыми скалами.  
Отыскать жилище дракона оказалось не столь уж сложно – путь указывали все те же подпалины (создавалось впечатление, что рептилия просто частенько бывала простужена и чихала огнем), а также кости животных и довольно сильная вонь сырого мяса и чего-то горелого.  
Остановившись перед невысокой черной пещерой, охотники переглянулись, пытаясь решить, что им делать дальше. Однако дракон решил за них, внезапно с яростью обрушившись сверху.  
Чудовище было размером с лошадь, возможно, немного больше, грациозное и гибкое, с длинными когтистыми лапами, шипастым хвостом и перепончатыми крыльями. Морда напоминала ящерицу, покрытая гладкой черно-красной чешуей.  
Впрочем, особо любоваться противником времени у них не было: тварь шипела, проворно вертелась, пытаясь достать их когтями, и время от времени плевалась небольшими огненными шарами. Расслабляться не приходилось, хотя Курогане случалось бывать и в куда более жарких (как в переносном, так и в буквальном смысле) схватках, так что в итоге Шаорану все же удалось накинуть на тварь магическую сеть – повезло, что его основной стихией был как раз Огонь – и Курогане замахнулся, собираясь одним ударом перерубить гибкую змеиную шею… как тварь вдруг открыла подозрительно умные ярко-зеленые глаза и, уставившись прямо на воина, произнесла приятным сопрано:  
\- Пощадите меня, благородные воины, я за это отдам вам в услужение моих деток!  
Курогане застыл, вскинув над головой руку с мечом. Потом, разобрав наконец сквозь гул крови в ушах приглушенный встревоженный писк, медленно опустил взгляд.  
У его ног вились и копошились крошечные драконы, размером с котенка, подрагивали слабыми недоразвитыми крылышками и все норовили куснуть его сапоги. Голова очень быстро закружилась от лихорадочного мельтешения самых разных ярких цветов – алого, изумрудного, фиолетового, оранжевого… Точно такая же неизвестно откуда и когда взявшаяся куча обвивала ноги Шаорана. На лице пацана отображалось искреннее ошеломление, которое, Курогане не сомневался, украшало и его собственное лицо тоже.  
Дракониха вздохнула, совсем как человек, и томно откинула голову на камни:  
\- Выслушайте же мою историю, благородные воины.  
Оказалось, что она и не думала причинять жителям деревни вред, напротив, ее народ привык жить в мире с людьми. Однако один колдун приковал ее любимого супруга к скале магическими огнеупорными кандалами (в это мгновение из пещеры донесся глухой низкий рык, от которого по коже невольно побежали мурашки), она не могла его ни освободить, ни бросить, поэтому вынуждена была добывать в одиночку пропитание на всю семью.  
\- Но зачем в таком случае деревню палить? – с подозрением уточнил Курогане, все еще не спеша убирать меч в ножны и носком сапога отпихивая в сторону особенно нахальных детишек. Дракончики уже поняли, что убивать их маму не собираются (пока, по крайней мере), так что повеселели и принялись радостно исследовать гостей, порываясь взобраться по ним, как по столбам.  
Дракониха приоткрыла один глаз и одарила Курогане печальным взглядом:  
\- О, я глубоко сожалею, что пришлось прибегнуть к столь варварскому методу. Однако мне необходимо было привлечь к нам внимание людей. Я надеялась, что какой-нибудь благородный воин сможет освободить моего супруга, и тогда мы свободно улетим отсюда, из этих проклятых наскучивших мест! – призадумавшись, она сокрушенно вздохнула: – Правда, прежде почему-то все благородные воины в панике убегали прочь, стоило только мне заговорить…  
Курогане фыркнул себе под нос и раздраженно повел плечом:  
\- Ха, нам довелось повидать побольше чудес, чем говорящие рептилии.  
Шаоран молчал, предоставив переговоры старшему товарищу, и разглядывал дракониху с подозрительным исследовательским интересом.  
Наконец, после довольно продолжительной дискуссии, магическая сеть все же была снята. Дракониха уселась совсем по-кошачьи, грациозно обогнув хвост вокруг лап. Детишки тут же поспешили к ней, прячась под крыло. Курогане вздохнул и пошел в пещеру.  
Вместо традиционных гор золота и драгоценностей, обязательного атрибута каждой сказки, повсюду были только груды самого разного бесполезного храма. У дальней стены возлежал темно-зеленый дракон. Он был покрупнее своей супруги, однако здорово исхудал и ослаб. Окинув воина внимательным мудрым взглядом, он молча вытянул передние лапы, надежно скованные черным металлом с руническими надписями.  
Возможно, кандалы правда были огнеупорными. Однако могучий удар мечом – не исключено, что просто из-за преклонного возраста – они не выдержали и раскололись на части. Освобожденный дракон недоверчиво выпрямился, оглядел себя и внезапно издал громкий ликующий клекот, после чего с непривычки раскашлялся, едва не подпалив Курогане плащ случайно прорвавшимся пламенем.  
Далее последовала шумная сцена счастливого семейного воссоединения. В итоге «благородным воинам» все-таки удалось отделаться от предложения взять в качестве благодарности несколько детишек (всего дракончиков было десятка два, но они перемещались так быстро и шустро, что сосчитать точно не представлялось возможным), однако совсем без награды драконы их отпускать не хотели, и Шаоран наконец попросил отдать ему какие-то завалявшиеся в пещере свитки, брошенные одним неудачливым охотником на драконов. После чего счастливые родители погрузили детишек себе на спины и, не мешкая больше, поспешили улететь прочь, на прощание благословив своих доблестных спасителей.  
В деревню они возвращались в задумчивом молчании. Там их встретили обильные слезы радости и активная подготовка к праздничному пиру: оказывается, люди видели улетавших драконов, и прорицательница – ветхая беззубая старушка, слову которой верили беспрекословно – сообщила, что больше они сюда не вернутся.  
Пробраться сквозь шумную толпу благодарных жителей деревни, окруживших героев, само по себе было изрядным подвигом. Однако Фай все же как-то умудрился справиться с этой нелегкой задачей и теперь стоял напротив Курогане, улыбаясь столь безмятежно и довольно, словно он сам лично срежиссировал все удивительные события дня. Хотя, кто разберет этого придурочного мага, может, и правда…  
Мокона перепархнула с его плеча к Шаорану, чмокнула пацана в щеку и воскликнула:  
\- Расскажи, расскажи, как оно все было! Ты так хорошо умеешь рассказывать, Мокона знает!  
Шаоран смутился и растерянно что-то забормотал, явно не испытывая особого желания откровенничать под таким шквалом восторженных взглядов.  
Курогане снова обернулся к магу и собрался было что-то спросить, но неуловимое изменение в лице Фая заставило его мгновенно насторожиться. В следующее мгновение он почувствовал на своем плече что-то постороннее…  
И резко повернул голову, готовый разразиться залпом самых страшных ругательств, потому что уже догадывался, что именно увидит.  
Дракончик. Маленький, лазурно-голубой, как ясное небо в летний полдень, дракончик с нежной полупрозрачной чешуей, отливавшей перламутровым блеском, с тонким гибким хвостиком, цепкими белыми коготками, гребнем на голове и крошечными недоразвитыми крылышками, как у цыпленка. Он окончательно выбрался из капюшона, в котором прятался, поудобней устроился на плече, перебирая лапками, и прищурил крошечные глазки, внимательно оглядываясь. А потом остановил подозрительный взгляд на изумленном лице мага и вдруг звонко чихнул, плюнув в него крошечной синей искрой.  
Курогане молча хлопнул себя ладонью по лбу, с досады проглотив все ругательства.  
И это было только начало.


	4. Остановка в пути

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Было написано на _**CLAMP Fest**_ на заявку **I-10.** _xxxHolic/Tsubasa. Курогане | Доумеки. Разговор о насущном. «Защитить - это только полдела»._
> 
> Вдохновлено Холиковским спешалом.

\- Мокона умеет прыгать очень, ик, высоко! – торжественно заявила белая Мокона и тут же в подтверждение собственных слов подпрыгнула на подушке, неуклюже шлепнулась обратно и весело захихикала.  
\- Мокона хочет соревноваться, кто прыгнет выше! – немедленно заявила черная Мокона и по этому поводу даже рискнула выпустить из лап полупустую бутыль саке, с которой обнималась последние минут пять.  
Стоило ли удивляться, что в следующее мгновение психованные манджу уже кружились по всей комнате, прыгая, как взбесившиеся мячики, и пьяно хихикали, по очереди икая. Повезло еще, что Мару и Моро, умаявшись за день, спали в соседней комнате и не участвовали в этом бедламе.  
Курогане только терпеливо вздохнул, когда его плечо использовали в качестве трамплина, осушил свою чарку и протянул ее Доумеки за добавкой.  
Они сидели у раздвинутых фусума на веранде. На улице шел дождь. Нет, даже не так – ливень. Сильные косые струи сплошным потоком хлестали землю, и хмурое серое небо из-за них казалось полосатым. Где-то вдалеке утробно порыкивал гром, однако его раскатов почти не было слышно из-за веселого шума, царившего в магазине.  
Левая рука снова ныла из-за перемены погоды. Несильно, но противно. Все-таки недаром врачи в Пиффле сказали, что от фантомных болей вряд ли когда-нибудь удастся избавиться, хотя новый протез сам по себе никаких неприятных ощущений больше не причинял и функционировал исправно.  
Что ж… цена и ценность.  
Они с Доумеки опять выпили, молча. Пожалуй, именно такого – немногословного – собеседника Курогане очень не хватало в их путешествиях. Совместные попойки с магом его тоже вполне устраивали, кого обманывать, однако чрезмерная болтливость Фая по-прежнему здорово утомляла.  
Моконам надоела игра с прыжками, и они принялись теребить Шаорана, который устроился в углу с очередным толстенным фолиантом. С кухни доносились приятные запахи тушеного мяса и еще чего-то незнакомого, но предположительно съедобного: маг и Ватануки решили обменяться рецептами, раз представилась такая возможность, и заодно устроить для всех нечто вроде праздничного ужина.  
В такие моменты Курогане начинал ощущать себя женатым человеком. И ему на полном серьезе хотелось врезать себе по голове чем-нибудь тяжелым – для профилактики, так сказать.  
И откуда только лезут все эти странные мысли?  
\- Значит, фольклор? – уточнил он, чтобы переключиться.  
Доумеки молча кивнул и машинально поправил воротник строгой белой рубашки – за минувшие для него четыре года он стал выше, шире в плечах и еще серьезней, чем раньше.  
Ватануки не изменился совсем.  
Курогане хорошо помнил двух пацанов в черной школьной форме, мелькавших за спиной ведьмы во время сеансов связи…  
Моконы только-только успокоились, задремав на коленях у Шаорана, но в это мгновение Фай с Ватануки принесли еду, и мелкие монстры мгновенно проснулись и снова начали свое раздражающее мельтешение.  
\- Эй, Куро-сама, идите к нам! – радостно замахал рукой маг, улыбаясь так, словно только что выиграл конкурс на самого счастливого человека в мире. – Там мокро!  
Воин привычно закатил глаза и налил себе еще саке. В животе забурчало от голода, но он не собирался сдаваться так быстро.  
Доумеки какое-то время с бесстрастным лицом наблюдал за веселой возней, в которую превратились совместные попытки накрыть на стол, и вдруг спросил:  
\- Что ты будешь делать, когда ваше путешествие закончится?  
Курогане вздрогнул и на мгновение – но только на мгновение – растерялся, а потом фыркнул и пожал плечами, потому что ответ был очевидным и единственным:  
\- Вернусь домой.  
Маг как раз в это мгновение откинул голову назад и весело рассмеялся. Белая Мокона стащила его шнурок для волос, и сильно отросшие за последний год светлые пряди свободно рассыпались по плечам.  
Надо бы все-таки убедить его подстричься… Придурок и так будет слишком выделяться среди обитателей замка Ширасаги, еще не хватало только, чтоб его кто-нибудь случайно принял за девицу.  
Курогане снова фыркнул себе под нос и перевел взгляд на собеседника:  
\- А ты? Что собираешься делать, когда ведьма вернется?  
Оба раза – «когда», а не «если».  
Доумеки смотрел на Ватануки. Очень внимательно и уверенно. И в ответ тоже пожал плечами, копируя движение Курогане:  
\- Это ничего не изменит.  
Воин понимающе кивнул. Действительно, глупый вопрос.  
Есть вещи, которые не зависят от внешних обстоятельств.  
Он поболтал остатками саке в своей чарке и, прежде чем сделать последний глоток, в порыве внезапной откровенности негромко произнес:  
\- Защитить – это только полдела, - снова взглянул на светлую беспечную улыбку мага и совсем тихо добавил. – Главное, чтоб они научились беречь себя сами.  
Доумеки вновь молча кивнул.  
Дождь пошел на убыль, небо чуть прояснилось и сменило цвет на жемчужно-белый. Ужин оказался вполне сносным и даже почти без неизменных сладостей, Шаоран с Ватануки опять заговорили на какие-то возвышенные темы, Фай задумчиво улыбался своим мыслям, Курогане и Доумеки подхватили очередную бутылку саке и снова перебрались поближе к веранде… но тут протрезвевшие и отъевшиеся манджу вдруг с пакостным видом переглянулись, выскочили в центр комнаты и громко хором пропели:  
\- Моконы хотят играть в покер на раздевание!!!  
…На крыше бодро и весело чирикала безымянная птица.


	5. Ave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Было написано на _**Cold Fest**_ по заявке **Q-261** _«Tsubasa Chronicle. Курогане|Фай. Возвращение»._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Предполагается, что где-то за кадром Шаоран своей цели благополучно достиг (возможно, эта история даже когда-нибудь будет записана).

Солнце было особенно ярким в чистом безоблачном небе, белый свет щедро струился на широкие улицы. В этом свете все вокруг казалось каким-то непривычно праздничным – стены домов, повседневные кимоно прохожих, даже шумные торговые ряды рыбного рынка.  
Курогане раздраженно фыркнул, притворившись, что не замечает изумленных взглядов, и поправил полу плаща, прикрывая механическую руку. Проклятье, угораздило же его забыть перчатки!  
\- Все-таки я не понимаю, как можно есть сырую рыбу, - с плохо скрытым отвращением в голосе пробормотал Фай, покосившись на лоток продавца суши, и передернул плечами. Потом вдруг широко улыбнулся и радостно хлопнул в ладоши. – Но здесь столько всего интересного!  
Мрачно посмотрев на его чрезмерно счастливое лицо, Курогане нахмурился еще сильнее и отвернулся, прибавив шагу.  
Все эти удивленные, недоверчивые взгляды прохожих начинали здорово действовать ему на нервы, равно как и настороженный шепот. Пожалуй, ему не хватало не только перчаток, но и шлема. Глухого. Правда, что-то подсказывало, что даже так его все равно узнали бы…  
\- Такой забавный город, такой забавный город! – пропела Мокона, весело подпрыгивая на макушке мага. – Мы видели так много городов, но для папочки этот город особенный!  
Фай негромко засмеялся, осторожно снял Мокону со своей головы и ласково погладил между ушами, пропев в унисон:  
\- Ну что ты, тише, папочка и так стесняется!  
Ниндзя низко зарычал и рефлекторно стиснул рукоять меча, потом яростно рявкнул:  
\- Это все твоя вина, тупая манджу! Какого хрена мы приземлились в полях за городом, а не во дворце, как в прошлый раз?!  
Проклятье, вынужденное купание в полузатопленном рисовом поле совсем не годилось для триумфального возвращения!  
\- Куро-рин, нельзя быть таким жестоким! – осуждающе заявил маг, чуть нахмурившись.  
Идиотская белая булка тут же притворилась страшно обиженной:  
\- Мокона старалась! Фай очень устал, поэтому не мог помочь Моконе выбрать точку прибытия, но мы здесь, разве это не главное! И потом, разве Курогане не нравится гулять по своему родному городу?!  
\- Это не мой «родной город»! – резко бросил ниндзя. – Это всего лишь столица!  
Впереди над крышами домов показался императорский дворец Ширасаги, возвышавшийся на пологом холме в центре города. Солнце припекало, в плаще было до противного жарко, вдобавок они застряли на рынке, попытавшись сократить путь, и здесь жутко воняло несвежей рыбой.  
Курогане покосился на мага, радостно болтавшего о чем-то с Моконой. Светлые волосы сияли в солнечных лучах и привлекали кучу излишнего внимания. Фай выглядел бодрым и вполне счастливым, хотя темные тени под его глазами еще были заметны – последствия недавнего ранения. Ниндзя раздраженно передернул плечами, пытаясь убедить себя, что совсем не беспокоится, и недовольно проворчал:  
\- Я все равно не понимаю, почему эта манджу увязалась за нами…  
\- Куро-тан жестокий! – тут же повторил маг, обвиняюще пихнув его локтем в бок. – Это невежливо, сразу же отсылать Мокону прочь после того, как она доставила нас сюда!  
Проклятая булка выпорхнула из его рук и приземлилась на голову Курогане, самодовольно возвестив:  
\- Мокона видела, что у обоих Шаоранов и Сакур все хорошо, теперь она хочет убедиться, что у Курогане и Фая тоже все будет в порядке, прежде чем вернуться к Ватануки и другой Моконе!  
Курогане снова раздраженно зарычал и смахнул булку со своей головы, та с радостным взвизгом опрокинулась в его капюшон и противно захихикала.  
Учитывая то, как продолжали пялиться им вслед все прохожие… ему было страшно подумать, какие слухи пойдут теперь о его внезапном возвращении в компании светловолосого чужеземца и странной говорящей зверушки.  
После почти трех лет странствий, после посещения всех этих сумасшедших чужих миров, похожих на взбесившийся калейдоскоп, таких разных и всегда странных, после всех пройденных путей и испытаний он наконец возвращался домой… и скоро единственным напоминанием обо всем этом безумии останется только механическая рука – и придурочный маг с разноцветными глазами.  
Впрочем, не то чтобы Курогане был против того или другого.  
Во всяком случае, до тех пор, пока чертов идиот улыбается искренне.


End file.
